


Caught In A Moment

by CounterStrikeGenie



Series: Mitell Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounterStrikeGenie/pseuds/CounterStrikeGenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten kisses that take place in Mitell and Dorian's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In A Moment

1\. First Kiss - After Romance Quest

Mitell made a surprised sound as Dorian’s lips finally pressed against his, it took merely a second for him to respond and bring his hand up to Dorian’s jaw as the kiss deepened. The thought occurred to him that maybe this wasn’t the best timing but how long had he been imagining the taste of Dorian’s lips?

He allowed himself a moment more before the kiss ended and as it did he fully expected Dorian to immediately step away. But instead he stayed close. “I see you enjoy playing with fire Inquisitor.” Dorian’s way of speaking had often gotten to him and now made it even more difficult for Mitell who was trying to resist the temptation to step forward and kiss him again. He barely had the strength to stop himself from reaching out to grab Dorian’s hand and pull him back to him as they separated. He swore to himself that they would share another kiss soon.

2\. Kiss On The Forehead - Post Game/Pre Trespasser

Mitell came awake quickly, briefly wincing at the light streaming in from the windows of his quarters. He looked to his side to find Dorian sound asleep beside him and he smiled fondly before he got up and got dressed. He went to his desk and found a piece of scrap paper, quickly writing a note to tell Dorian where he had gone and that he would see him as soon as he was able to pull himself away from work.

He left it on his pillow. He noticed the blanket had slipped from Dorian’s shoulder and grabbed it to pull it up to keep Dorian warm. He hesitated briefly, not wanting to wake the Altus as it was so rare for him to sleep in but deciding to carefully place a kiss on his lover’s forehead before he left. Unaware of the smile that pulled at the corner of Dorian’s lips.

3\. Drunk/Sloppy Kiss - Midway into their relationship

Mitell would have tripped as he climbed the stairs to his quarters if not for Dorian who had a hand around his waist to support him. Dorian shushed him as Mitell laughed, finding the near miss hilarious in his intoxicated state.

Mitell finally stopped laughing as he took a seat on his bed. “Dorian. Dorian!” Mitell called loudly, he knew there was something he needed to say.

“I’m right here.” Dorian pointed out as he pulled up Mitell’s tunic, grateful when Mitell helpfully raised his arms so he could pull it over his head and set it down.

“I came to find you to ask.” Mitell stated, grabbing for Dorian but missing as the Altus got to his knees to unlace the inquisitor’s boots.

“And here I thought you just wanted to fall on your rear in front of me.” Dorian quipped, it had been quite a sight to see Mitell race over to him like an excited puppy only to trip over his own feet at the last moment.

“What does it mean?” Mitell asked, looking down at Dorian curiously.

“What are you referring to?” Dorian retorted as he pulled off Mitell’s boots.

“Amatus”

The word from Mitell’s lips, made Dorian freeze, he had been unaware that Mitell had heard him, they had both been distracted after all. He recovered quickly and got to his feel to pull back the blanket. “Nothing important. Now lie down.”

“Everything is important with you.” Mitell corrected as he laid down, allowing himself to be tucked in. “You said it, last time you were in my bed and I-” Mitell’s words were silenced as Dorian kissed him.

Mitell made a sad sound as Dorian pulled away. “Rest.” Dorian commanded firmly, relieved when Mitell closed his eyes. He moved away from the bed to extinguish the lights, he was caught off guard when Mitell spoke once more. “You’ll tell me one day.”

4\. Awkward Kiss - Post First Kiss

Mitell rushed down the steps, having just been given yet another errand by Leliana. He skidded to a stop as he passed Dorian, turning back to approach him and lean on his research table. “Can we talk?” He asked wincing at how his voice sounded.

Dorian looked up from his research and gave Mitell a calculating once over. “You appear rather nervous all of a sudden, something wrong?” He observed.

“Nothing, really.” Mitell shook his head. “Except. Your invitation for that drink. I took you up on it for tonight.” He added worriedly.

Dorian looked back down at his notes. “Duty calls, I presume?”

Mitell gave a nod as he crossed his arms. “Yes. I really must apologize.”

Dorian briefly looked up from his work. “It was merely a casual offer Inquisitor, I understand completely.”

Mitell gave a nod and took a step back to leave, feeling both relieved and dismissed. He impulsively stepped forward and attempted to quickly kiss Dorian’s cheek. Which would have gone well if not for Dorian choosing that moment to turn to look at him, leading to their noses bumping against each other. Both of them jerking back with a cry.

“What the blast were you doing?” Dorian asked with obvious annoyance.

“Kissing you goodbye. Sorry, are you alright?” Mitell asked.

“Next time I suggest you get my attention first.” Dorian replied, lowering his hand from his face, seemingly satisfied that his nose was still in perfect condition.

“I’ll be going then.” Mitell was sure he could feel his cheeks turning bright pink, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever been so embarrassed and he rather wanted to make a quick exit. Which he was intending to do. Until he heard Dorian call for him. He reluctantly turned around.

“Do be careful. We wouldn’t want to injure that handsome face of yours, would we?” Dorian told him with a smile.

“As you wish Lord Pavus. I’ll try to keep it intact for your viewing pleasure.” Mitell found a mischievous smirk on his lips as he gave a slight bow before leaving.

5\. Angry Kiss - Post Sleeping Together/Pre Ending

Mitell exhaled sharply as he was pushed against the wall. He barely had a second to recover before Dorian’s lips were on his. His response was immediate. The kiss was furious, biting at lips and grabbing at clothes. The argument was nowhere near forgotten but at an impasse that left words pointless for the moment.

It was when Mitell grabbed Dorian and spun them to press his lover against the wall that the kiss was interrupted, both of them gasping. They looked at each other for a moment making sure the other was sure before Dorian pulled Mitell back into the bruising kiss.

6\. “I’m sorry” Kiss. - Trespasser

“I knew you’d break my heart, you bloody bastard.” Mitell turned on his heel and walked towards Dorian, not caring who saw as he brought Dorian closer and embraced him. “Never on purpose.” He vowed. He held Dorian until Dorian let him go, he kissed him softly.

He was sure his biggest regret about dying was leaving his lover behind. They took a moment as their kiss ended and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m sorry.” Mitell whispered before kissing Dorian again. As much as he wished for it, he knew he would never be able to ask for forgiveness for what was to come.

7\. “I’ve missed you” Kiss - Post Trespasser

Mitell walked around Dorian’s quarters. He found it was slightly surreal to be in this particular room. This was now where Dorian spent his time away from him. He reached out and picked up a letter that had been sent from him a few days ago.

“I suggest you stand very still or I will kill you where you stand.” Dorian voice was harder than Mitell had ever heard it and somehow it still filled him with joy.

“You’d miss me too much.” Mitell turned and pulled down the hood of his cloak to reveal himself. The look of astonishment on Dorian’s face was priceless. He supposed that he looked rather amazed himself at the sight of Dorian in what seemed to be the finest Tevinter fashion with his stave in hand, clearly he’d been preparing for a fight. He seemed to be frozen so Mitell stepped forward carefully. “Dorian?” He called softly. “You!-” Dorian frustratedly cut himself off and stepped forward to grab Mitell, kissing him soundly.

Mitell didn’t want the kiss to end but eventually it had to. “That was quite a welcome.” Mitell grinned. “I missed you.”

Dorian was conflicted on one hand this was what he wanted but it was far too dangerous. “And I you.” He allowed himself a moment to bask before he ruined it. “You aren’t supposed to be here. How did you even manage it?” He asked.

“I’m not completely without contacts, I put them to use to surprise you.” Mitell answered. “I know I can’t stay long. But just for tonight, I’m all yours.” His enthusiasm waned as Dorian didn’t respond. “If you’ll have me?” He added worriedly.

Dorian wasn’t sure if he wanted to shake Mitell or himself. This was foolish, it had been merely chance that it had gone so well but it had been so long since they last saw each other and Mitell was already right there in front of him. “Oh Amatus, of course I will.” Dorian told him sincerely. They’d have tonight and then go their separate ways the next day, he’d make sure of it. It was what was best.

The night was spent with them enjoying being in each others presence once more. In the morning Dorian bid Mitell farewell. Both of them longing to speak of another visit but neither of them quite managing to bring the subject up. Little did they know.

8\. Seductive Kiss - Pre Ending

“Dorian.”

“No.”

“Dorian.”

“Must you distract me?”

“I like a challenge.”

“Distracting me is a challenge?”

“When you’re lost in a book? Very much so.”

Mitell ignored the look that was thrown his way and continued to move closer to Dorian until he was close enough to brush his lips against his lover’s jaw. He was soon brushing his lips down against Dorian’s neck. It was when Dorian tilted his head that Mitell knew he had succeeded. He continued his path, lightly pressing his lips against Dorian’s neck far too briefly. Dorian closed his book and put it to the side quickly pulling Mitell closer. And if Dorian happened to have a few marks on his neck the next morning then it was only fair considering the amount of marks on Mitell.

9\. War’s end Kiss - Post Saving The World

The celebration had been going on for hours and there was no end in sight. Mitell had run around talking to everyone but he’d saved the best for last. He wanted nothing more than to grab Dorian and kiss him. Which is exactly what he did as soon as they got a moment alone. He kissed Dorian until he could no longer hold in his laughter. “We won. We won!” Mitell cheered, picking Dorian up to spin him around.

10\. Goodbye Kiss - Post Game

“Are you sure about this?” Mitell asked as he watched Dorian prepare. He knew this day had been coming and he knew Dorian was convinced about going back to visit Tevinter. It was only temporary but it didn’t matter how many times Mitell told himself how foolish he was being, he couldn’t stop worrying about it. It felt like Dorian was taking his heart with him.

“I’ll write as soon as I arrive.” Dorian reassured as he stepped forward to kiss Mitell one last time before he left. Mitell let himself get immersed in their kiss despite his fear, wanting to enjoy their last intimate moment. He watched as Dorian got on his horse and tried to force a smile as he looked up at him. “I’m proud of you.” Mitell told him. He would remember the look on Dorian’s face at his words for as long as he lived. He watched Dorian ride away, unable to move until the sun went down and it was too cold to linger any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is encouraged and appreciated.


End file.
